Instruments may utilize conduits for transportation of process fluids and sample compounds and/or for separation of sample compounds. For example, an instrument that performs liquid chromatograph (LC) may include conduits. In connection with performing analysis on fluids, it may be necessary to provide a fluidic connection between two conduits to facilitate a flow path for the fluid from a first conduit to a second conduit. Such connections should generally be leak resistant. Such a connection may be provided, for example, when interfacing different instruments or to more generally provide a fluidic connection between conduits at two points in a fluid path. The conduit may be made of a material, such as fused silica, a metal such as steel, and the like. The two conduits being connected may be made of the same or different materials. Existing devices and techniques for providing such a fluidic connection between two conduits may apply axial, radial, and/or rotational forces to the two conduits using a variety of different arrangements. One approach is to use a compression screw and ferrule. In one arrangement for connecting two conduits, each conduit is inserted in a through hole of a ferrule. The ferrules are then inserted into cavities at opposite ends of a through hole of a connector body. Openings of the cavities of the connector body may be threaded for use with a mated threaded compression screw. As a compression screw is tightened, forces are exerted on the ferrule causing the ferrule to tighten around the conduit inserted therethrough. Tightening of the compression screw causes the ferrule to press against walls within the interior of the connector body to provide a fluidic seal. As the compression screw is tightened, forces are exerted on the two conduits within the ferrules causing the two ferrules, and thus the two conduits therein, to rotate and also move in a horizontal direction towards one another so that surfaces of the exposed ends of the conduits come into contact with one another. In connection with the foregoing, a problem may occur when one or more of the two conduits are made of a material such as fused silica. When the surfaces of the two conduits come together due to the forces applied, fracturing of one or more of the conduits may occur. Particles produced as a result of the fracturing may undesirably block the fluid path within the conduits.